Hallmark Holiday
by haunted-eternity
Summary: Well, isnt this romantic. A day stuck in the office, all because one team member put off their paperwork. Jibbs, Tiva, McAbby.


Disclaimer: I dont own them.

* * *

Tony sighed again for what seemed like the millionth time that hour.

"Zee-vah" he sang out.

Ziva ignored him and continued typing on her computer.

"Hey, psst, Zee-vah" Tony continued.

Ziva knew he wouldn't stop until he spoke, so she stopped typing and looked up at her teammate.

"Yes Tony" she sighed.

"You got any plans tonight" he asked sweetly.

"I do not" she said, "I do not believe in the tradition of sending cards and flowers on one specific day of the year" she grumbled, noting that today was Valentine's Day.

"Well looks like someone is celebrating SAD's today. But do not fear, I will take you out so you won't be another member" Tony smirked.

"I am not sad Tony" Ziva said, picking up a paperclip from a pile on her desk.

"No, not sad, S, A, D" he said, spelling the word out.

"I do not understand" she said, her nose wrinkling in confusion.

"Singles Awareness Day, it means your single and therefore do not appreciate the sentiment of Valentine's Day" he rambled.

Ziva was just about to reply when they heard a hand connect with a computer screen.

"McProbie" Tony asked, "Why are you resorting to Gibbs' method of fixing computers?"

McGee looked up and saw that both of his teammates were looking at him curiously.

"The flower shops online sold out of black roses, now I have nothing to give to Abby" he said sadly.

"Cheer up McProbie, get the woman some chocolates or maybe a sparkly dog collar" he said smirking.

"Thanks Tony" McGee said sarcastically, "Gibbs won't let us leave, how am I suppose to go shopping?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about the not letting us leave yet part" Tony said, turning off the game on his computer.

"I would like to leave soon" Ziva said, printing out her paperwork.

"Well too bad, you can help me with mine if you want to get out of here" Tony said smiling conspiratorially.

"I think both Jenny and Gibbs know the difference in our report writing styles" Ziva said, pounding the stapler down on the papers.

"It's not my fault Gibbs said that no one can leave until the last one of us has their paperwork turned in" Tony said.

"Yes it is DiNozzo" McGee said, "If you hadn't started that bet about the Director's undergarments then we wouldn't have gotten in trouble."

"It's not my fault Abby found them in her car" he exclaimed, "I mean that's the company car, I was just concerned about our Director's safety" he tried.

"The Director can handle herself" a voice said from behind Tony's desk, and the said agent felt his head go forward.

"Oh, uh hey boss" Tony began, "I mean of course the Director can handle herself, I was just, uh shutting up now" he said, getting cut off by a look from Gibbs as the man sat down at his desk.

"Gibbs" Ziva cut in, holding out her stack of paperwork to him.

"Anyone else done" Gibbs said, looking around the room.

"Not yet boss" McGee said, closing the flower shop website and getting back to work.

"No" Tony sulked.

Gibbs smirked to himself and watched as Ziva went back to her desk, playing with a paperclip.

There were a few minutes of silent typing before Tony started getting bored again. It wasn't his fault he felt paperwork was not needed.

"Hey boss" Tony began.

Gibbs looked up from his work he was doing.

"Are you doing something for Valentine's Day" Tony asked, feeling bold.

"You done DiNozzo" Gibbs asked, avoiding the question.

"No" Tony said.

"Well then, it looks like I'm staying with you guys then" Gibbs said, getting back to work himself.

"Romantic" Tony said under his breath.

--

An hour later Jenny came out of her office to head into MTAC, stopping to look at her favorite team sitting below her.

She looked down at Tony's desk and noticed that Ziva was by his side, writing down things on a scrap piece of paper to hand to Tony for him to type up.

Turning to the opposite side, Jenny watched McGee print off his final pieces of paperwork.

She laughed to herself as she heard Gibbs' voice down below.

"McGee is done, Ziva is done, DiNozzo what are you doing" he said, turning to face the man.

"Boss" Tony whined, "Can we please leave, I've done like ten million pieces of paperwork."

"And now you know how Ziva and McGee feel" Gibbs smirked.

"But boss, they had a small amount" Tony countered.

"That's because they actually get their paperwork done in time and don't wait until it's due" Gibbs said, watching out of the corner of his eye as Jenny made her way down the stairs.

"Well whose bright idea was it to have all paperwork due on Valentine's Day" Tony grumbled, getting back to his paperwork.

"That would be mine" a voice said behind him, and he jumped slightly in his chair, watching as the team laughed at him.

"Uh, hi there Director" Tony slumped down, "I think it's a great idea, real, uh" Tony stumbled.

"I would stop there Tony" Ziva warned, watching as Jenny moved to Gibbs' desk.

"And it's not Valentine's Day, its February 14th" Jenny said, turning around once she reached Gibbs' desk back to Tony, "It's just another work day, like any other day I have you all turn in your paperwork."

"It's true Tony" McGee piped up from the corner.

"Well this sucks, I have to write like a million pages in three hours" Tony said, checking his watch.

"And I have to read your millions of pages and 196 other employees in 15 days, sign off on them and turn them into SecNav" Jenny quipped, watching as Gibbs smirked at her.

"You win" Tony said, hitting print on another piece of paperwork.

"One down, too many to go" Ziva said, stapling the paperwork together for Tony.

"You getting coffee" Jenny asked Gibbs as she sat on the corner of his desk.

"Probably" he said, looking over at Tony's desk, watching as McGee finally comes over to help as well.

"Long night" she smirked, grabbing his coat and throwing it at him.

"Let's go" he said.

"I can't go, someone has to watch the team" she told him, keeping an eye on Tony.

"Fine, I'll bring you something back" he said, vacating his chair and moving toward the elevator.

--

"So" Tony said suggestively as Gibbs left.

"What DiNozzo" Jenny said, facing the younger man.

"You and the boss man have plans" he asked.

"Not that it's any of your business Tony" she said, "But we did not have plans."

"Well you two are party poopers" he said, now typing another report.

"We don't like this holiday" Jenny began, "It's just the way for card makers to jack up their prices, along with the chocolate and other candy makers. The only thing I really like out of this holiday is the sour valentine hearts in those boxes" she smiled at the memory of getting those little boxes with a card on Valentine's Day from her father.

"Sounds like Ziva learned a lot of this holiday from you" Tony smirked.

"Well we were partners for a couple years DiNozzo, you learn a lot from each other" Jenny said smiling.

"Hey look Tony, you're almost done" Ziva said, watching the pile of done paperwork grow.

"Well Probie is doing a lot of the work" Tony said, giving where credit was due.

The elevator dinged and Gibbs stepped out of it, two cups of coffee in hand.

He walked to his desk and handed Jenny one of the cups.

"Can they get any more festive" Jenny said, laughing at the cup which had hearts drawn all over it.

"Don't ask" he said, "You don't even want to know what I had to get through to get these."

"At least you didn't have to have mistletoe that could have been much worse" Jenny smirked and took a sip of the coffee.

Gibbs smirked and watched as the team continued to help DiNozzo.

"They've made progress" Jenny said, watching him as he watched the team.

"Hey boss" Tony said, stopping his progress and turning towards the man who just got back.

"What DiNozzo" Gibbs asked, drinking his coffee.

"I was wondering if you knew what Jenny's favorite Valentine's Day snacks are" Tony smiled as Gibbs leaned back in his chair.

"I do DiNozzo" Gibbs said, sounding a little too smug for Jen's ears.

"And what is it" he asked, watching as his boss pulled something out of his pocket.

"These" Gibbs said, holding a box of sour hearts up in his hand and jingling it, watching as Jenny's eyes lit up excitedly.

He handed Jenny the box and watched as she carefully tore off the top and dumped some into her hands. She smiled as she read the one that was in her hand.

"Here you go Jethro" she said, handing him the white heart that she had read.

He took it in his fingers and smirked at her as she walked away from his corner of the bullpen.

"What's it say boss" Tony asked as he tried to see why his boss was smirking.

"Says _back off_" Gibbs told the team.

"You think she meant back off of us? Does that mean we're free to go" Tony said excitedly.

"Sure, go and I will expect all the paperwork on my desk, completed, before tomorrow is done" Gibbs said, watching as the team dispersed from Tony's desk and gathered their own belongings, leaving him behind with a sour heart candy.

"They leave?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Yup" he said, turning around and watching her lean over the side of the bullpen's dividers.

"DiNozzo done" she asked him, popping another candy heart into her mouth.

"Nope" Gibbs said, "I let them have a break, Tony thought the heart was a nice touch."

"I thought so" she said, smirking as he stood up and faced her.

"Ready to get out of here" he asked.

"Yep, SecNav is waiting for us" she said slowly.

"SecNav, as in your boss" he asked.

"Yes, apparently he would like to have dinner with us tonight. Tried to tell him it was Valentine's Day, but he said that it would be a double date dinner" she said, "I tried Jethro."

"I know" he said, looking around the floor and noticing it was empty he leaned in and kissed her quickly, tasting the sour candies in her mouth.

"Ready to go then" she asked.

"Ready" he sulked.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise" she said as they walked into the elevator together.

"You better believe it" he smirked, grabbing her hand in his and the elevator doors slide close.

--

Fin.


End file.
